A Distributed Antenna System (DAS) typically includes one or more master units that are communicatively coupled with a plurality of remote antenna units. Each remote antenna unit can be coupled directly to one or more of the master units or indirectly via one or more other remote antenna units and/or via one or more intermediary or expansion units. A DAS is typically used to improve the coverage provided by one or more base stations that are coupled to the master units. These base stations can be coupled to the master units via one or more cables or via a wireless connection, for example, using one or more donor antennas. The wireless service provided by the base stations can include commercial cellular service and/or public safety wireless communications.
During emergency situations, public safety responders that arrive at a scene may need to rely on the DAS network at the scene. Often, local regulations require the communications equipment to remain operable to facilitate emergency communications for a specific set of time, for example 90 minutes. However, it is advantageous for the DAS equipment to remain in service beyond such required time, for as long as possible, since each additional minute that service is maintained can be extremely valuable and potentially save additional lives. In contrast with this need, equipment manufactures for electronic equipment are typically focused on incorporated protective circuity in RF electronics with the purpose of lengthening the service life of the equipment and extending mean time between failure (MTBF) ratings. Equipment self-preservation is implemented by such protective circuitry in order to shut-down equipment and isolate suspected equipment faults or otherwise prevent anomalous operation in order to minimize damage to the equipment. A conflict occurs when DAS equipment-protection circuitry senses a fault condition and deactivates, or at least limits, RF functions or other functions during an emergency situation to deny the public safety responders with access to the communications network they need to properly respond to the event.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for systems and methods for emergency operation of a wireless communication system.